


A Certain Someone AO3's Oeuvre a la Modrian

by Filigranka



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Birthday Bash extravaganza, Crack, Gen, Spreadsheets - Fandom (Spreadsheets are a fandom) - Freeform, bad stats, well I can theorise it into the good abstract art I guess :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Stats are art, art is stats (in form of proportions) etc.(crack art based on a very bad spreadsheet made from Asym.'s AO3 stats - the colourful ones)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	A Certain Someone AO3's Oeuvre a la Modrian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic/gifts).



Le art (Mondrian&Malewicz rolled into one = ME!!!!!111 <3 <3 <3 ;) XD:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le image of the spreadsheet:  
  
  
  
  



End file.
